


O Salazar! My Salazar!

by ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Parody, Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them, Poetry, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGG/pseuds/ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGG
Summary: This rewrite of a famous poem is told from Godric Gryffindor's perspective. It gives you a glimpse of the steamy relationship between Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin and tragic ends. No disrespect to Walt Whitman's "O Captain! My Captain!"
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin
Kudos: 7





	O Salazar! My Salazar!

O Salazar! my Salazar! Our mission here is done,  
You have slithered in my chamber, the climax sought is won,  
Bliss is near, whispers I hear, my body is exulting,  
While stroking with a steady hand, your shaft large and hardening;  
But O Sal! Sal! Sal!  
O that flashing light of dread,  
Where on the bed my Salazar lies,  
Avada Kedavra’d dead.

O Salazar! my Salazar! rise up and cast your spells;  
Rise up—for you the serpent strikes—for you my body melts,  
For you lockets and green jewels—for you I am submitting,  
For you I moan, my selfish man, your eager body thrusting;  
Here Salazar! dear lover!  
My cock is hard as lead!  
It is some dream that on this bed,  
You were Avada Kedavra’d dead.

My Salazar does not answer, his lips are plump but still,  
My lover does not see my cock, he is not hard nor thrilled,  
His soul has left me grieving here, the casket closed and done,  
This sorrow’d night of Sal’s plight closes with rising sun;  
Cheer O Huffles and Ravenclaws!  
But I with greatest dread,  
Return to bed where Sal lies,  
Avada Kedavra’d dead.


End file.
